The use of layers to protect against corrosion and/or oxidation and for thermal barrier purposes is known in the prior art. In addition to this functional property of the layers, it is also important for the layers to be securely bonded to a substrate or for the layers to be securely bonded to one another. Therefore, it is known to use a metallic bonding layer which is applied between the substrate made from a superalloy and an outer ceramic thermal barrier coating. This metallic bonding layer is used to better match the ceramic to the metallic substrate. However, in this case too it is necessary for the ceramic layer to be securely bonded to the metallic bonding layer.